


Once Upon a December

by Pastel_Teacups



Category: Anastasia - Fandom, Star Trek
Genre: Anastasia AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is unrevised, so please forgive any mistakes I may have made. I'll revise it sometimes soon, I promise!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is unrevised, so please forgive any mistakes I may have made. I'll revise it sometimes soon, I promise!

Everybody remembers what happened that night, when Khan vowed he would never rest until the Chekov family line was gone forever. Everybody remembers the dark night when the Chekov family _was_ gone forever. Except one. Pavel. The rumors had flown about that Khan himself nearly had killed him, before falling through some thin ice. If he wasn’t dead, he was surely frozen, and Pavel’s grandmother let go of the little boy’s hand on the platform, destroying what life he would’ve had. What had always been was suddenly gone forever. And his grandmother never saw him again.   
\--  
There was a rumor in St. Petersburg. 

Leonard only got it from his best friend and, admittedly, con-artist, Jim, who knew nearly everything there was to know about the Chekovs. 

“There may have been one Chekov that survived.” Jim said to Leonard as they walked hurriedly through the crowded market, all selling things from the palace. 

“The prince Pavel Chekov.” 

Leonard doesn’t say, but he remembers. He remembers being a lowly servant in that damned palace, fresh out of his teens and sneaking food when he could. 

He was the one who got the two of them out. He knows that Pavel had survived. He still had the music box. He’d grabbed it as soon as they’d left. Gotten out himself. 

“We’ve got it all. The music box, the details, everything. Now all we need is the boy.” Jim said, packing his bag as Leonard did the same. 

“So, we hire a boy to play the part, teach him what to say. We’ll go to Paris, claim our reward, and get out. No strings, just money.” He promised.

“Not to mention St. Petersburg’ll have something to talk about.” Jim said, smirking.   
\--  
It was early dawn, the morning of Pavi’s eighteenth birthday when he stumbled out of the orphanage, smiling up at the windows that spilled gold light onto the dark walkway, looking up at the younger children that waved. 

“I got you a job as a fisher, you just go down that road until you hit the fork, and go le-” 

“Goodbye!” Pavi calls, waving up at the faces in the window, all smiling and beaming. 

“Are you listening?” The old woman snaps, tugging sharply at his jacket. 

“Yes, yes, I’m listening.” 

“I cannot believe you. For the last ten years, I’ve fed you, and watered you, and-” 

“-kept a roof ower my head,” Pavi finishes. 

“How on Earth do you not have a clue who you were before you came here, yet you remember all that?” 

“Oh, but I do hawe a clue,” He said, tugging out the simple necklace. He wasn’t sure how it got there, but it’d always been there, since he woke up without an idea who he was. 

“I know, I know.” The woman scoffed. “Together in Paris.”

Pavi nods, and the woman laughs bitterly. “So, you want to go to France to find your family, hm?” She asked, tugging open the gate and ushering Pavi out, who’s nodding. 

“Well you’ll take what you can get!” She said, tossing another jacket in the boy’s direction. “And be grateful. Together in Paris!” She laughed, pushing the gate closed, leaving Pavi out in the cold.  
\--  
“Be grateful, Pavi.” The boy taunted as he walked, the sleeves of his coat too long as he ran a hand through his blonde curls. “I am grateful. Grateful to get away!” He called, though nobody could hear it. It was morning now, and the morning sun was shining dimly from beneath the ever-present clouds. 

“I know vhat’s to the left,” He said, stopping at the fork in the snow-covered road. “I vill be Pavi ze orphan forever. But if I go right, I could find-” Pavi stops short, fingering the necklace. “Whoever gave me zhis.” 

They must have loved him, Pavi concluded, shaking his head. It was crazy! Him? Go to Paris? 

“Send me a sign! Anyzing!” He called, sitting down against the pole between the two roads. 

Suddenly, a tiny dog-only a puppy, really-snuck up on him, toying at the hem of his jacket. 

“Hey!” Pavi said, laughing quietly, before remembering. “Hey! I don’t have time to play. I’m waiting for a sign.” 

Suddenly, the dog snatches the scarf right off him, and runs a bit up the fork. Pavi chases after him for a moment, before tripping and falling in the snow.

“Of course. A dog vants me to go to St. Petersburg.” He said, shaking his head lightly, before nodding. 

“Oh. I can take a hint.” 

Pavi bit his lip, taking the other end of the scarf that the pup isn’t holding, and takes a step forward, gathering all his courage as he swallowed dryly. He shook his head to clear it of fear, gathering the scarf as the dog left it on the ground. 

The dog stops as he keeps walking, and he has to look bag and nod at it for it to bark and run up ahead, tail wagging all the while.  
\--  
Pavi walks for a long time until he makes it to the train station, stopping at the ticket booth.

“One ticket to Paris, please.” 

“Exit visa.” The man growls, holding out his hand. 

“Exit wisa?” Pavi repeats, his cheeks growing red. 

“No exit visa, no ticket.” He said, slamming the doors of his booth shut. 

A woman taps him on the shoulder, and he turns. An old woman, slouched and worn. “See Leonard.” She said, looking around as if somebody may catch her. 

“Vhere can I find him?” He asked, his eyes glittering with hope. 

“At the old palace. But you didn’t hear it from me.” She whispered, shooing the boy away. “Go, go.” 

“Leonard.” Pavi mutters to himself, walking in the direction of the once-beautiful palace.  
\--  
“Nice, nice, very nice. Next!” Leonard calls, crossing out yet another name on the list of potential fake princes. 

Somebody that looks suspiciously like a drag queen comes along next, and Jim throws his head in his hands.   
\--  
“That’s it, Bones. Game over. We went through dozens of boys, and we still don’t have our Pavel.” Jim said, throwing the list into the snow. 

“We’ll find him, Jim. He’s here somewhere. Right under our noses. Besides, all we need is the jewelry box and they’ll know it’s the real Pavel.” 

“I’m looking for ze old- _excuse me_ -palace, do you know vhere it is?” Pavi asks, narrowing his eyes when Leonard unknowingly bumps into him.   
\--  
Pavi looks up at the giant palace, walking along the boarded windows and doors as the pup bounds along next to him. 

The dog slips through the boards of the door, and Pavi races after him, trying to slip his hands through the boards. 

“Pooka!” He calls, shaking his head. “Pooka where are you?” He whispered, pulling at the boards until they came lose, throwing him back onto the ground.   
\--  
“Did you hear that?” Leonard asked, glancing up from his papers. 

Jim looks up, listens, and shakes his head. “No.” He said, watching as Leonard stands, pacing around for a moment.   
\--  
Pavi walks through the main entrance, looking around in awe at the sheer _largeness_ of the place. 

“Hello?” He calls, spinning around the room, smiling lightly. It’s beautiful, and oddly familiar. “Anybody here?” 

Pooka finally shows up, and runs after him as he walks up the stairs, his eyes moving frantically in an attempt to take it all in. 

Pavi looks around, his eyes falling upon a beautiful, dusty glass plate. He blows away the dust and picks it up, staring at his reflection. 

And then if changes. 

Just a moment, it looks like a man, lifting a child up, as if in dance, and then it’s back to his shocked face. 

He sets down the plate hurriedly, and moves along, his eyes lingering on it possibly longer than they should have. 

The place, it was like a memory from a dream he once had, that he couldn’t quite place. Things he almost remembered. 

He walks into the ballroom, and an old song seems to linger in the air. It’s all-too familiar, like Pavi should know what it was and should be singing along. He walks down to the staircase, biting his lip as he can _feel_ somebody holding him tightly, like a family member would. Like he could see the figures dancing gracefully, just behind his eyes, like they’re hiding. 

And then, as if they sprung from the old, dusted pictures, there they are. Figures, in brightly colored dresses and suits dancing as if they’d been there all along. 

They float down from the walls, and dance along the floor merrily. From the middle of the ballroom, he can see at the top of the stairs, a man and a woman, that look as if he should remember them. And he tries. He tries so hard, as the men and women dance around him easily, like he belonged. 

And then he’s dressed as if he was royalty, in a suit of fine material, as he’s spun from person to person, dancing with them in a way that made him feel at home. 

And then he’s spun again, nearly falling into the arms of a man that could only be his father. 

They dance for a while, the tinkling music still hanging in the air, until they break and he bows, as if he’d been taught this his whole life, and sinks to the ground as the tinkling fades away.

“Hey!” Somebody yells. When Pavi looks up, everything’s gone, he’s in his old clothes, and two men are watching him from the top of the stairs. “What are you doing here?” The first one yells. He’s tall, with dark hair, and he looks angry. Pavi scrambles up and runs, runs towards the other side of the staircase where he’d come. 

“Stop!” The man yells, running after him. Finally, Pavi does, still trying to catch his breath. 

“Now, how the hell did you manage to get in he-” Leonard stops, watching as the boy turns. The boy-he can’t be much older than seventeen-is standing near the royal mural, and he carries a striking resemblance to the eight year-old prince behind him. 

Pavi shrugs, and a smile grows on Leonard’s face. He doesn’t notice Pooka snapping at his heels. 

Jim ran up the stairs, catching his breath. “Listen, kid-” He starts, but Leonard cuts him off. 

“Jim, do you see what I see?” 

It takes him a moment, before a grin grows on his face and he nods. 

“Are you Leonard?” The boy asks, raising an eyebrow at his incessant mumbling. 

“Perhaps. It depends on who’s looking for him.” He said, walking up the stairs to meet the kid. 

“My name’s Pavi, I need some trawel papers.” He said, biting his lip. “I heard you’re the man to see even though I can’t tell you who said that.” 

He spins around to meet the circling man, crossing his arms. “Vhat, vere you a wulture in anozer life?” He asks, disapproval written on his face. 

“I’m sorry, Pave, just one-” 

“Is Pavi,” He corrected, poking the man’s chest. “Pavi.” 

“Sorry, Pavi, it’s just that you look an awful lot like-” He holds his hand up, before shaking his head. “Never mind, you, you said something about travel papers.” He said, smiling down at the boy as he pulled Jim closer. 

“Vell, yes, I’m trying to get to Paris.” Pavi said, looking up at the palace as Jim picks up the dog. 

“You want to go to Paris?” Leonard asks, rolling his eyes as Jim coos. 

“Oh, who is this cute little-oh look, he likes me, Bones, he likes me!” He said, letting the pup lick his face. 

“It’s a nice dog.” He comments stiffly. “Now, let me ask you, Pavi, you said, is there a last name that goes with that?” 

“Vell, actually, I don’t know my last name. I vas found vandering around vhen I vas eight years old.”

Leonard nods, having the good skills to look sympathetic. “Okay, and before that, before you were eight.” 

“I know it’s strange, but I don’t remember. I have wery few memories of my past.” He said, toying with the necklace lightly. 

Leonard can’t help but grin. “That’s perfect.” 

“But I do have one clue, and zat’s Paris, so, can you two help me or not?” Pavi asked, looking up at them. 

“Well,” Leonard said, tapping Jim for the tickets. “I happen to have three tickets to Paris, because we just happen to be going, but unfortunately, the last on is for _him._ ” He said, gesturing to the boy on the mural. 

“We are going to reunite the prince Pavel with his grandmother.” 

“You know, you do kind of look like her.” Leonard said, smiling as he led him up the stairs. 

“The same blue eyes,” Jim said, moving Pavi’s head to get a better look. 

“The Chekov eyes!” Leonard fills in, nodding. 

“Alex’s smile,” 

“Alexandra’s chin.” 

“Look, she even has the grandmother’s hands.” Jim says, catching the boy’s thin fingers. 

“Same age, same physical type.” Leonard says, nodding. 

Pavel looks amused. “Are you trying to tell me that you think that _I_ am Pavel?” 

“All I’m trying to tell you that I’ve seen many boys all over the country and not one of them looks as much like the prince as you. I mean, look at the portrait!” He said, gesturing with great finesse at the mural. 

“I knew you vere crazy from ze beginning but now I zink you’re both mad,” He said, shaking his head as he started to walk off.

“Why?” Leonard said, following after him. “You don’t know what happened in your past!” 

“No one knows what happened to her!” Jim said, nodding. 

“You’re looking for family in Paris-” 

“-And her only family is in Paris.”

“Ever thought about it?” Leonard said, turning him back around to look at the portrait. 

“That _I_ could be royalty?” He asked, watching as the two both nod. 

“Vell, I do not know.” Pavi said quietly. 

“But sure. I guess every lonely kid would hope they were royals.” 

“And somewhere, one little girl, is.” Jim said. 

Jim starts to say something, but Leonard pulls him back. “Really wish we could help but the third ticket is for the prince Pavel. Good luck.” He said, turning Jim around and walking down the stairs. 

“Why the hell didn’t we tell her about our plan?” 

“This kid just wants to go to Paris, why give away half the reward-hey, walk a little slower.” 

“Three, two, one-” 

“Leonard! Leonard, vait!” Pavi calls, dashing down the stairs. 

“Did you call me?” Leonard asks innocently, spinning around. 

“If I don’t remember who I am, who’s to say I’m not a prince, right?” He asks, taking slow steps down the stairs. 

“Hm.” Leonard says, feigning thought. “Go on.” 

“And if I’m not Pavel, the Empress vil know right avay and it’s all just an honest mistake.” 

“Sounds plausible.” Leonard says. 

“But if you _are_ the prince, then you’ll finally know who you are, and have your family back!” 

Leonard hides a laugh. “You know he’s right, either way it gets you to Paris.” 

“Right!” Pavi says, shaking the man’s hand. 

“Pooka, ve’re going to Paris!” Pavi says, lifting up the ball of fluff. 

“No, the dog stays.” 

“What are you talking about, the dog goes!” Pavi argued. 

“It stays.”

“I say it goes.”

“I’m allergic to dogs.”


	2. Chapter 2

Pavi sits on the train, his fingers dancing along the edge of his necklace as Leonard sits down. 

“Stop messing with that thing, and sit up straight. Remember, you’re a prince.” 

Pavi pouts, and sinks further in his seat. “How is it that you know what princes do and don’t do?” 

Leonard shrugs, smiling. “I make it my business to know.” 

Pavi-or rather, Pavel, pouts again. “Look, Pavi, I’m just trying to help, alright?” 

“Leonard?” Pavel asks, sitting up. Leonard nods, looking expectantly at the kid. “Do you really think I’m royalty?” 

“You know I do.” Leonard says, not skipping a beat. 

“Zen stop bossing me around.” He said, turning to look out the window. 

“She certainly has a mind of her own.” Jim concludes from under his paper. 

“Yeah, I hate that.” He replied, catching the way Pavel sticks his tongue out at him.   
\--  
Leonard sits down in the near empty carriage save for Pavel, who’s tucked in the corner reading a book. “Look, kid, I think we got off on the wrong foot.” 

“Vell, I zink we did, too.” Pavel said, looking back down at his book. “But I appreciate your apology.” 

“Apology?” Leonard asks, his Southern accent heavier. “Who said anything about an apology, I was just saying that we-” 

“Just leave me alone now, okay? You’re only going to upset me.” He said, setting his book down. 

“Fine. I’ll be quiet if you will.” Leonard said, shaking his head. 

“Good, I’ll be quiet.”

“Fine.” 

“Fine.” 

“Do you zink you vill miss it?” 

“Miss what, your talking?” Leonard asks. He knows he sounds childish, but he can’t stop. 

“ _No,_ Russia.” 

Leonard scoffs. “Nope.” 

“But it vas your home.” 

“It was a place I once lived. End of story.” 

“Vell, zen, you must plan on making Paris your true home.” 

“What is it with you and homes?” 

“It is somezing every normal person wants! And it’s a zing vhere-oh forget it!” 

Jim walks in, holding Pooka and looking around. “Oh, zank goodness it’s you, just remove him from my sight!” Pavel said, shaking his head. 

“What’d you do to her?” Jim asked, looking to Leonard. 

“Me?!” 

Pavel leaves, and Jim laughs. “Oh, no. An unspoken attraction.” 

“Attraction? To that skinny little- no.” He said, walking out of the compartment, muttering. 

This kid would be _impossible._   
\--  
Pavel’s asleep, his thin body covered by a blanket, when Jim rushes into the room. “I hate this damned country, everything’s in red.” He said, showing Leonard the decidedly blue-inked forged travel papers. 

“Come on, we have to go to the baggage car before they find us out.” 

“We should get off this damned train,” He said, gathering their bags. 

Leonard leans down, trying to wake Pavi, before he smacks him in the face. 

Pavel’s eyes open, and then widen. “Oh, sorry, I zought you vere someone- oh it’s you, vell that’s fine.” 

“Come on, we have to go.” Leonard says, picking up bags. 

“Vhere are ve going?” Pavel asked, shouldering his coat on. 

“I think you broke my nose!” 

“You are such a baby.”   
\--  
“The baggage car? Zere isn’t somezing wrong vith our papers, is zere?” He asked. 

Leonard shook his head. “Of course not.” He said, oblivious to Pooka’s barking at the door.

“What just happened?” Leonard yells, feeling himself thrown back as the cars are uncoupled. 

“I don’t know.” Jim said. “But there goes the dinner car.” He says forlornly. 

“Something’s not right,” He said, climbing up over the coals into the engine room. 

It’s blazing hot, and nobody’s there.   
\--  
“Ve are going vay too fast!” Pavel yells over the noise the engine makes. 

“Nobody’s driving the train! We’ll have to jump!” 

“Did you say jump?” Pavel asks, his eyes wide with fear as Leonard throws open the door. 

“After you!” Pavel says, looking at Leonard. 

“Fine. Then I’ll uncouple the cars.” 

Leonard gets there, but the car’s won’t separate. It seems like somebody cemented them together. 

“Jim, I need a wrench, or an axe, anything!” 

Jim throws him a hammer, but it does no good. “There’s gotta be something stronger!” 

Pavel tosses him a stick of dynamite, and Leonard nods. “That’ll work.” He said, jamming the explosive between the cars and ushering everyone to the other end of the car, his arms wrapped protectively around the kid. “What do they teach you in those damned orphanages?” He asked, before he hears an explosion. 

“It’s okay, we’ve got plenty of track, we’ll just coast to a stop.” Leonard promised, looking up as he hears the second explosion of the night. 

The bridge. The track is blown to bits. “You vere saying?” Pavel asked. 

“We’ll have to jump!” Leonard yells, grabbing the other two before jumping, hitting the snow in a puff of white.

From where he’s laying, Pavel can see the stars, and he smiles lightly. He’d always loved the stars. 

“I hate trains.” Leonard says, getting up. “Remind me to never get on a train again.”   
\--  
“Are ve going to walk to Paris?” 

Pavi sounded exhausted, and Leonard had to take pity on him. “No. We’re going to take a boat in Germany.” 

Pavel nodded. “Are ve going to valk to Germany?” 

“No, Pavi. We’ll be taking a bus.” 

“ _A bus._ That’s nice.”   
\--  
“Gaila, I’m coming!” Jim said, dancing along the path. 

“Who’s Gaila?” 

“Who’s Gaila?” Jim asked, raising an eyebrow. “A lovely Orion lady, who’s beautiful to come home to after a long walk in the snow-” 

“Jim, stop.” Leonard demanded, shaking his head. 

“A beautiful lady, green like leaves, with _whipped cream,_ ” 

“Is this a person, or a dessert?” Pavel teased. 

“She’s the empresses assistant!” 

“Vait. Vhy’ll ve be seeing Gaila instead of the empress? Leonard,” 

“Well, nobody gets to see the empress without convincing Gaila first.” 

“Nope, not me, nobody ewer said I had to _prove_ I vas a prince!” 

“Show up, yes, look nice, fine, but lie?” 

“You don’t know it’s a lie! What if it’s true?” Leonard said, shaking his head. “Look, I know I should’ve told you, but this is just something you have to see the whole way through.” 

“But _look_ at me, Leonard, I am not prince material!” He said, gesturing to his tattered shirt and pants. 

Pavel sighed, and walked to the bridge, where Jim was dancing, and handed Pavel a flower “What do you see?” He said, leaning over to look at his reflection in the water. 

“A nobody. Vith no past, and no future.” He said, tossing the rose into the water. 

“Yeah? Well I see an engaging young man, who’s got the regalness of any royal.” He promised. 

Pavel sighed, nodding. “Fine. Start your teaching.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Shoulders back, stand up tall.” 

“Don’t walk, try to float!” 

“I feel foolish. Am I floating?”   
\--  
“Elbows in, and sit up straight.”

“Never slurp,” 

“I wouldn’t ever,” 

“He sounds like a Chekov.”

“Dessert and then goodnight?” 

Both men shake their head. “Not until you get this right!”   
\--  
“Next, the names of the royalty!” 

“Uncle vanya, Baron Pulshka-”

“-He had a horse, and it was black-” 

“-And he wore a feathered cap!” 

“I think he’s gotten pretty fat-” 

“And I recall his yellow cat!” Pavel says triumphantly, petting Pooka as the men sit down. 

“I don’t believe we told her that.”   
\--  
“Here,” Leonard says, presenting a shirt and a pair of pants. “I bought you something better to wear.” 

Pavel raises an eyebrow at the mere properness of it all, but takes it. “Zank you.” 

“Put it on.” He said, smiling ever so lightly as he turns back to the deck.   
\--  
When Pavel reappears on the deck, he’s in the white button-down and dark pants Leonard had bought. They fit perfectly, and his hair looks much better, though still mussed. He clears his throat, and Jim looks up. “Wonderful!” He says, walking over to the boy. “Marvelous!” 

“Now you’re dressed for a ball, and you will learn to dance in one, too. Bones!” He called, pulling his friend up. 

Leonard shook his head, inwardly cursing Jim as he came face to face with Pavel. “I’m not very good at it,” He said quietly. 

Pavel let his hand go to the man’s shoulder, while Leonard came down to his waist, their other hands meeting up. 

They dance for a bit, both trying to get the hang of it, the sun setting behind them. 

“That-uh, you look a lot better in that, kid.” He said, noting the way Pavel’s pale cheeks blush red. 

“Do you zink so?” 

“Yeah. I mean it was nice at the store, but, looks even better on you,” He stammered, twirling the boy. “You should wear it.” 

“I am vearing it.” Pavel said, smiling lightly. 

“Right, yeah, I’m just trying to give you a-” 

“-Compliment?” Pavel filled in. 

“Yeah, right.” 

Jim sees it. And he knows. He shouldn’t have let them dance.   
\--  
“I’m feeling a little dizzy.” 

“Like lightheaded?” Leonard filled in, watching as Pavel nods. “Me too. Probably from spinning. Maybe we should stop.”

“Ve have stopped.” Pavel says softly. 

“Pavi, I-” 

“Yes?” 

Leonard leans in, close, so close, before the dog growls and snaps him back into real life. He draws away. “You’re doing good.”   
\--  
They’re all sitting in the slightly dark room, and Pavel’s brushing-or attempting-at his hair, while Jim groans.

“Are you alright?” Pavel whispers. 

“Fine. Just envious. Look at him. He can sleep through anything.”


	4. Chapter 4

When Pavel wakes up, he’s soaked to the bone, and Leonard’s shaking him. “Pavi, Pavi, wake up!” 

Pavel’s eyes open, and he catches his breath, water flowing down his face. “The Chekov curse!” He said, burying his face in Leonard’s chest. 

“Kid, what the hell are you talking about?” 

“I keep seeing faces, so many faces,” He says, the last part so pathetic a wave of sympathy washes over him. 

Leonrad slowly wraps his arms around the kiss, looking down. “It was a nightmare.” He said, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to comfort. “It’s alright.”

“You’re safe now.” He promised.   
\--  
“Where’s uncle Boris from?” Leonard quizzed. 

“Vhat if Gaila doesn’t recognize me?” 

“She will! You’re Pavel!” 

“It’s just that-” 

“What?” 

“Vell, three days ago I didn’t have any past at all and now I’m trying to remember a lifetime!”

“That’s why you have me! Now, where was Uncle Boris from?” 

“Moscow?”  
\--  
When Jim knocks on the door, a green Orion girl answers the door, her bright red hair falling in corkscrews around her face. “Gaila!” Jim says, putting out his hands. He speaks a few French words, and kisses Gaila’s hand. 

“Well, this _is_ unexpected!” Gaila says, smiling brightly. “Oh, but where are my manners? Come in!” She said, taking Jim’s hand and ushering them all inside.   
\--  
“May I present the prince Pavel Andreievich.” Jim said, pushing the kid forward, who bites his lip and looks shy. 

“Well, he certainly does look like Pavel,” Gaila said, circling the boy. “But so did many of the others.” 

“Where were you born?” 

“At the St. Peterhoff Palace.” 

“Correct. And how does Pavel like his tea?” 

“I don’t like tea. Just hot water and lemon.” He said, smiling lightly. Gaila beams. 

“Good.”   
\--  
“Finally, you’ll most likely find this a personal question, but, indulge me. How did you escape during the siege of the palace?” Gaila asks. 

Pavel inwardly panics, and so does Leonard. They didn’t study that one. 

He thinks, toying with the necklace. “There vas a man,” He started quietly. “A man who vhorked in ze palace. He opened a vall. I’m sorry, zat is crazy. Valls opening.” He said, laughing quietly. 

“So? Is he a Chekov?” Jim asked, leaning towards Gaila, who picked up the tray of tea. 

“Well, he answered every question.” Gaila said, laughing when Jim danced up. 

“You hear that, kid? You did it!” 

“So, when do we see the empress?” Jim asked, turning back to Gaila. 

“I’m afraid you don’t.” She said, shaking her head. 

“What?” 

“The Empress simply won’t allow it.”

“Now, Gaila, honey. Surely you can think of someway to arrange an interview.” 

Gaila shook her head, and Jim pouts. “Please?” 

Gaila looks up, as if an idea had shocked her into movement. “Do you like the Russian ballet?” She asked, turning to Pavel. “I believe they’re performing in Paris tonight! The Empress and I _love_ the Russian ballet. We _never miss it_!” She said, winking at Jim.   
\--  
“We did it!” Jim yells, walking outside to meet Leonard, who looks like he’s contemplating some great epiphany. “We’re going to meet the Imperial Highness tonight!” He said, hugging his friend. “We’re going to get the ten million dollars! We’re going to get the-” 

“Jim, Jim, Jim, he is the prince.” He said quietly, putting up a hand. 

He doesn’t seem to hear Leonard. 

“Gaila wants to take us shopping for ze ballet!” Pavel calls from the balcony.   
\--  
“You know, they say Paris holds the key to your heart!” Gaila tells them happily as she flicks through suits, looking for one that would actually fit the skinny prince.   
\--  
“When your heart says don’t the French say, do!” Gaila says, winking at Jim from the other side of the street.   
\--  
Paris held the key to his past, and now Leonard had it. After years and years of searching, he’d finally found him. The prince. And then he’d be gone. For good. 

He wasn’t sure why he felt like this was bad.   
\--  
“We don’t have anything to be nervous about,” Leonard says, sitting on the steps. “He’s the prince.” 

“I know, I know, but-” 

“No, you don’t. I was the man. In the palace. The one who opened the wall. He’s the real thing, Jim.” 

The man looks up, his blue eyes landing on Leonard’s brown ones, widened with excitement. 

“That means our Pavi has found his family.” He said quietly. “We have found the heir to the Russian throne. And you-” 

“Will get out of his life forever.” Leonard declared, walking down the steps. 

“But-” 

“Princes don’t marry servants.” He said, shrugging like it was just a way of life, like that was that. 

Jim wouldn’t let it go that easily. 

“I know, but-” 

Leonard turns, stopping him. “We’re going to go through with this as if nothing has changed.” He said. 

Jim steps closer, his brows furrowed. “You’ve got to tell him.” 

“Tell me vhat?” Pavel asks. Leonard spins, only to see the boy dressed in a beautiful suit, of fine material that Leonard could never afford. 

Leonard swallows, looking at the boy. “H-How nice you look.” 

“Vell. Zank you.” Pavel said, blushing more than a bit as Leonard offers him his arm. 

He takes it, and they walk inside.   
\--  
Pavel’s wearing a dark blue bowtie, a color to match the sky. 

And Pavel is its star.   
\--  
Throughout the entire ballet, Pavel’s twisting his paper, tearing it up into tiny bits. Finally, Leonard takes his hand and smiles reassuringly. 

“Everything’s going to be fine, darlin’.” He promises.   
\--  
“Relax, it’s going to be great.” Leonard promises, guiding the boy and turning him around when he tries to flee. 

“Okay, just wait out here, and I’ll go in and introduce you properly.” 

“Leonard…” 

“Yeah?”

“Look, ve hawe been through alot togezer and...and I just wanted to, vell, zank you. I guess. Yes, zank you for everyzing.” 

Leonard turns away, unable to smile. “Pavi, I-” 

“Yes?” 

“I, I just wanted to wish you good luck, I guess.” 

“Oh.” 

Leonard shakes his hand, feeling more terrible with each passing second. “Good luck.” 

Then he turns, and walks into the room, leaving Pavel alone.   
\--  
“Your highness, I intend you no harm. I used to work in the palace-” 

“Well, I haven’t heard that one, I must say.” The woman says, standing up. 

“Wait, don’t go. Please! If you’ll just hear me out-” 

“I know what you’re after.” She said, pointing an accusatory finger at him. “I’ve seen it before. Men who train boys in the royal ways.” 

“Your Highness if you’ll just listen-” 

“Haven’t you been listening? I’ve had enough! I don’t care how much you’ve fashioned that boy to look like him, sound like him, or act like him. In the end, it’s never really him.” 

“This time it is her!” Leonard argued. 

“Leonard, I’ve heard of you. You’re that con-man from St. Petersburg who was _holding auditions_ to find a Pavel look alike.” 

“Your grace we’ve come all the way from Russia just to see-” 

“And others have come from Timbuctoo.” 

“It’s not that, it’s not what you think!” 

“How much more pain will you inflict on an old woman for money? Remove him at once!” 

Guards grab Leonard. “But he is Pavel Chekov, I’m telling you-” 

But then he’s thrown out, and lands at Pavel’s feet. He’d been listening. 

“It vas all a lie.” 

“No, no, no.”

“You used me?” Pavel asked, looking so near tears that Leonard wanted to bundle the kid up and rock him back and forth. “I was just part of your con to get her money?”

“No. Look, it may have started out that way but everything’s different now. Because you really are Pavel Chekov! You are!” 

“Stop it! From the wery beginning you lied!” Pavel said, pushing his chest. Leonard doesn’t move, and it makes Pavel want to cry even more. “And I not only beliewed you, I actually-” He cuts himself off, turning to walk away. 

“Pavi, please, when you stop of the hidden door, the wall opening, and the man, that was-” 

“No! I don’t want to remember anything that I’m supposed to remember you just leave me alone!” 

Leonard grabs his arm to keep him there, and finally Pavel slaps him in the face, storming off.


	5. Chapter 5

“Eilia, slow down.” The Empress commands, and Leonard looks back at him. 

“I’m not Eilia, and I won’t slow down, not until you listen.” 

“You! How dare you! Stop this car immediately.” 

He finally does stop, in front of the hotel, and opens the door so he can look at the grandmother.

“You have to talk to him. Just look at him! Please!” 

“I won’t be badgered by you a moment longer!” The woman declares. 

“Do you recognize this?” Leonard asks, tugging a jewelry box out of his pocket and showing it to the woman. 

Her eyes soften, and she plucks the thing from his hand. “Where did you get this?” She asks softly. 

“I know you’ve been hurt. But it’s just possible that he’s been as lost and alone as you.”

The woman looks down at him. “You’ll stop at nothing, will you?”

“I’m just about as stubborn as you are.” Leonard said, straightening.   
\--  
Pavel’s packing his things, muttering curses in his mother tongue when he hears a knock at the door. 

“Go avay, Leonard.” 

The door opens, and Pavel turns to tell the con-man to leave him alone, but it isn’t him.

It’s the Empress. 

“Oh. I’m sorry, I zought you vere-” 

“I know very well who you thought I was. Who exactly are you?” She asked, stepping into the room. 

“I vas hoping you could tell me.” Pavel said, looking down. 

“My dear boy, I’m old. And I’m tired of being conned and tricked.” 

“I do not vish to trick you.” Pavel promised. 

“And I suppose the money doesn’t interest you, either?” She asked, turning to face him. 

“I just vant to know who I am. Veather or not I belong to a family. Your family.” 

The woman turns, smiling sadly. “You’re a very good actor. Best yet in fact but, I’ve had enough.” 

She starts to walk out, and Pavel takes a deep breath. “Peppermint?” 

“In oil, for my hands.” 

“Yes, I spilled a bottle. Ze carpet vas soaked,” He said, tugging out his necklace to toy with it. He laughed quietly. “And it forewer smelled like peppermint. Like you.”

“I used to lie there on that rug and oh how I missed you vhen you vent avay. Vhen you came here. To Paris.”

The woman gestures for Pavel to sit down, and he does. “What is that?” She asks, looking at the necklace. 

“Zis? I’ve had it since before I can remember.” 

“May I?” The woman asks, and Pavel lifts it over his head, handing it to the woman, who looks at it carefully. 

“It was our secret,” The Empress said, swallowing. “My Pasha’s and mine.” She tugged out a jewelry box, and Pavel gasps.

“The music box. To sing me to sleep vhen you vere in Paris!” 

He takes the necklace and puts it in the keyhole, winding it while humming an eerily familiar song. 

The song becomes real when the box opens, and he stares down at it, before singing along softly. His grandmother joins in, and he looks up at her. 

“Oh, Pavel.” The woman said, wrapping her arms around him, “My Pavel.”   
\--  
“You sent for me, your grace?” Leonard says, bowing hastily as he looks up at her. 

“Ten million dollars.” She said, gesturing to the box on the desk next to her. “As promised with my gratitude.” 

“I accept your gratitude, your highness. But I don’t want the money.” 

“What do you want, then?” 

Leonard pauses. “Unfortunately nothing you can give.” He said, bowing again before turning to leave. 

“Leonard, where did you get that music box?” The empress asks, looking up at him. 

He turns. “You were the man, weren’t you? The servant man that got us out. You saved her life, and mine, then you restored her to me, yet, you want no reward.” 

“Not anymore.” He says gruffly. 

“Why the change of mind?” 

“It was more a change of heart.” He said quietly. “I must go.” 

He bows and walks out, leaving the woman on her own.  
\--  
Pavel’s walking up the stairs, in the uniform that he was to wear. when he sees Leonard. Their eyes meet, and he swallows dryly. “Hello, Leonard.” 

“Hello.” 

“Did you collect your reward?” He asks bitterly. 

“My business is complete.”

“Sir-” Somebody interrupts. “You will bow. And address the prince as your highness.”

“No, that’s not neccesar-” 

“Please.” Leonard said, putting up a hand to stop him. He bowed, looking up. “Your highness.” 

“I’m glad you found what you were looking for.” 

“Yes, I’m glad you did, too.” 

“Well then, goodbye, Your Highness.” He said, inclining his head again before jogging out. 

“Goodbye.” Pavel whispers in his wake.   
\--  
Leonard clears his throat, and Jim spins around. “Well. If you’re ever in St. Petersburg, look me up.” He said, eyeing Jim’s uniform. “So long Jim,” Leonard says, holding out his hand. Jim takes it, before pulling the man into a hug. 

“Ah, Bones. You’re making a mistake.” 

“Trust me. This is the only damned thing I’m doing right.” He said, turning and walking away. 

He gives Pooka a quick pat on the head, and then he’s gone.  
\--  
Pavel looks out, among the dancing figures, and his grandmother appears next to him. “He isn’t there.” 

“Oh, I know he’s not, he...who’s not there, grandmozer?” He said, looking away. 

“That man, that found a music box.”

“No, he’s probably too busy spending his reward money as fast as he can.” He said. shaking his head.

The Empress simply nods. “Look at them dance, you were born into this world of glittering jewels and fine china. But, I wonder if this is what you really want.” 

“Of course. Of course it is! I found vhat I vas looking for. I found out who I am, I found you!” 

“Yes, you did find me. And you’ll always have me. But is it enough?” She asks, wrapping her arms around the boy. “My darling, he didn’t take the money.” 

“He didn’t?” Pavel asked, stepping back. 

“Knowing zat you are alive, seeing ze man you have become, brings me joy I never thought I could feel again.” She kisses Pavel on the head. “Whatever you choose, we will always have each other.” 

“Pooka! Get back here!” He called, following the pup into the winding grass gardens.


	6. Chapter 6

It’s dark. Incredibly dark, and Pooka still hasn’t been found. He runs down the path, feeling more and more like there’s no way out. Finally he comes back, and he hears something. A tiny whisper of his name, and he looks around. He straightens and runs, scooping the dog up and into his arms. He hears it again, and suddenly vines are shooting out, trying to get at him. He trips, and finally comes to a clearing. 

“Pavel, your highness.” A voice says, and when he looks up, he sees Khan. “Look what ten years have done to us.” 

“You, a beautiful, young thing.” He says, circling Pavel like a true vulture. “Me, a rotting corpse.” 

“I’ve seen you.” Pavel whispers, paralyzed with fear. “A curse-” 

“Followed by many deaths, remember?” He demanded, holding up a green vial that could’ve contained death itself. 

“Khan!” He says, nearly tripping as the evil seeps around them. 

“Destroyed by your despicable family!” Khan yells. “What goes around comes around.” He singsonged. 

Spirits come out of the vial, ripping his suit and pulling at his hair. “Stop it!” He yelled, trying to defend himself from the things. “I’m not afraid of you!” Pavel declares. 

“I can fix that. Care for a little swim, under the ice?” He asked. Suddenly, the bridge they’re on breaks. “Say your prayers, Pavel Chekov. Nobody can save you.” 

“Wanna bet?” Leonard says, appearing behind the man and punching him, jumping down to help Pavel. 

He manages to take both of his hands, and he tries to pull him up. “Leonard, if we live through this, remind me to-” 

“You can thank me later!” Leonard says. 

“How enchanted. But you won’t save her again.” 

Suddenly a gust of wind scoops him up, and he lands on a statue that’s no longer a statue, that carries him off and drops him again. He has to roll away to avoid being trampled. 

Pavel’s just barely holding on and he yells for Leonard, who looks up. “Watch out!” He yelled, unable to watch as Khan grabs Pavel’s face and brings it close to his. 

“Goodbye, your Highness.” He said, letting him keep his handhold on the road. 

Pavel manages to get up without anybody noticing, and Khan sees the last bit of the bridge Pavel’d been hanging off of fall. 

“Long live the Chekovs.” He said. 

“I couldn’t have said it better myself!” Pavel said, tackling the stronger man in a quick move. He throws the kid off of him, but the dog snatches the vial and lets it fall just short of Pavel’s foot. 

He stomps on it, looking at the man. “Zis is for Leonard.” He said, stepping on it. 

“Zis is for my family.” He steps on it again. 

“And this is for you.” He said, shattering the thing with his foot.   
\--  
“No, no, no, Leonard?” He whispered, rolling the unconscious man over. 

He leans away, and Leonard groans, sitting up-

-and getting smacked in the face by Pavel. 

“Leonard!” He said, hugging the man tightly. 

“I zought you vere going back to St. Petersburg.” 

“I was.” The man said, wrapping his arms around the boy. “I couldn’t.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I-” 

Pavel leans in, and they’re close again, like they were on the boat, and then the dog’s barking again, Pavel’s crown in his mouth. 

They both stand, and Leonard looks up. “They’re waiting for you.”  
\--  
“They’ve eloped!” Gaila said, looking down at the letter the Empress gave her. “Isn’t it romantic? It’s a perfect ending!” 

“No, it’s a perfect beginning.”   
\--  
Pavel laughs, dancing with Leonard on the deck of a boat. They spin, and then they’re close, and finally, without interruption, they finally kiss.


End file.
